This invention relates to a navigation method and system for guiding a user to a destination, and more particularly, to a navigation method and system for providing area-specific traffic information useful for guiding and warning the user such as local traffic laws, driving conditions, traffic customs, weather conditions, etc. which is specifically tailored for each user.
A navigation system performs travel guidance for enabling a user to easily reach the selected destination. A typical example is a vehicle navigation system. Such a navigation system detects the position of the vehicle, reads out map data pertaining to an area at the current vehicle position from a data storage medium, for example, a CD-ROM (compact disc read-only memory), a DVD (digital versatile disc) or a hard disc, and displays a map image on a monitor screen (display) while superimposing a mark representing the current location of the vehicle on the map image. Alternatively, such map data can be provided to the vehicle from a remote server through a communication network such as Internet.
As the present position of the vehicle changes with the travel of the vehicle, the vehicle current position mark in the map image on the screen is changed accordingly. Alternatively, the map is scrolled while the vehicle current position mark is fixed at a predetermined position, for example, at the center of the image. In either method, the navigation system enables the user to recognize the map information of the area at the vehicle position at a glance.
When a destination is not set, such a navigation system functions as a locator map which indicates the current location of the vehicle on a map image. When the destination is set, the navigation system starts a route guidance function for setting a guided route from the starting point to the destination. Typically, the route guidance function performs an intersection guidance process in which a monitor screen displays an enlarged intersection diagram and the direction in which the vehicle is to travel while displaying the guide route on a map. When a destination is input, a CPU in the navigation system determines a most suitable guided route from the current vehicle position to the destination and successively stores nodes (expressed in longitude and latitude) constituting the guided route in a memory.
During actual traveling, the node series stored in the memory is searched for a portion of the guided route to be displayed in a map display area of the monitor screen, and the portion of the guided route is highlighted so as to be discriminable from other routes. When the vehicle is within a predetermined distance of an intersection it is approaching, an intersection guidance diagram (an enlarged or highlighted intersection diagram with an arrow indicating the direction in which the vehicle is to turn at the intersection) is displayed to inform a user of the desired one of roads or directions selectable at the intersection.
FIG. 1A shows an example of a locator map display containing a current vehicle position mark VP on a map image 21. Typically, a navigation system shows the street on which the vehicle is running in the map image 21 and a name of the street such as xe2x80x9cW 190TH STxe2x80x9d in an information box 23 on the monitor screen. Other information such as a north pointer NP, a map scale and a current time may also be illustrated on the display screen. In this manner, the locator map display shows the current position of the vehicle on the map image, however, it does not perform the route guidance function because the destination is not set in the navigation system.
FIG. 1B shows an example of route guidance display which performs the route guidance function. The route guidance display is activated after specifying the destination. In this example, the current street xe2x80x9cW 190TH STxe2x80x9d and the left side of the next street xe2x80x9cPRAIRIE AVExe2x80x9d will be highlighted in the map image 21 to show the direction of turn at the next intersection. The guidance information box 22 also shows the name of the street xe2x80x9cPRAIRIE AVExe2x80x9d which intersects with the current street xe2x80x9cW 190TH STxe2x80x9d and a distance to the intersection. Thus, the navigation system indicates that the vehicle should make a left turn at the intersection with xe2x80x9cPRAIRIE AVExe2x80x9d.
In this manner, a vehicle navigation system guides the user to the destination and a user enjoys efficient and comfortable vehicle travel. However, vehicle travel may pose a problem for a user due to differences in local traffic laws, driving conditions, local customs, weather/climate, etc. For example, when a user drives a vehicle from Los Angels to Phoenix, the user must cross a state border between California and Arizona. Since each state is an independent jurisdiction, the traffic laws differ between those states.
Moreover, there are differences in driving conditions, driving customs, and weather/climate conditions. A similar situation also arises when a user crosses a border between two countries in Europe, such as France and Germany. In such a case, the differences in the traffic laws, driving conditions, local driving customs, and climate conditions may be more pronounced. Such differences may exist even within the same state when a user enters into a county or a city. For instance, there may be a peculiar city ordinance on headlight requirements.
FIG. 2 is an illustration showing an instance when the area-specific information is pertinent for safe and enjoyable driving. As shown in FIG. 2, a vehicle having a vehicle navigation system is crossing a border of two states (ex. from California to Arizona) that have different traffic laws. The traffic laws between those states may differ significantly although the user may not be aware of the differences. Moreover, there may be differences in weather conditions or driving customs that may affect the driving performance of the user.
There are many factors that affect the driving performances. In some places, the speed limits for freeways differ between day and night. The speed is measured by miles per hour in some places and kilometers per hour in others. For instance, when a user moves from the United States to Canada, the speed measurement differs due to the difference in the speed unit, which confuses the user. The rules on street parking may differ in that some places allow parking opposite direction whereas others do not. There may be rules on how much distance from the corner must be maintained for street parking. Turning restrictions differ by places such as the right turn on red signal.
Further, there are traffic signs specific to an area that require familiarity on the part of a user. Peculiar traffic light requirements in a particular region may also pose a problem. In some highways, a xe2x80x9cheadlight zonexe2x80x9d requires headlights on at all times. There are places where strict requirement of snow chains is applicable based on season, weather condition, mountain area, etc. Peculiar traffic geometry requires user""s attention as well. For instance, in order to make a left turn, so called Michigan turn requires the user to first make a right turn and then make a U-turn to head for the destination. Occupant safety requirements, such as regulations regarding passengers in pickup-truck bed or child restraint, also differ from region to region.
Other factors includes, but not limited to, traffic condition or timing, such as merging or yellow light, and user behavior, such as general courtesy level, eye contact, adherence to traffic laws. In this manner, there are many differences in traffic laws, ordinances and customs. Thus, when the user travels through a difference country, state, or city, there may be several factors that affect user""s performance.
Accordingly, when a user crosses one or more borders, the user has to be familiar with the traffic laws in all of the areas. However, people usually do not learn or memorize traffic laws for each region every time they travel to a different locale. Thus, in most cases, a user is familiar with the traffic laws of his/her own residence or home state only. Even when a user had lived in a different area and knew the traffic laws unique in that area, the traffic laws may have changed since that time.
Similar situation arises when a user flies across the borders and rents a car. For example, a California resident may fly to New York and rent a car at the airport, he may not be familiar with the New York traffic laws want to know the major differences from the California traffic law. In sum, trans-border travel poses difficulties for user to follow local traffic laws and customs. Such confusion may lead to stress, loss of enjoyment of driving, or even traffic violation and fines or accidents.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a navigation method and system which is capable of showing the area-specific information in an efficient manner to guide the user for safe and enjoyable driving.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a navigation method and system which is capable of informing a user-about differences in traffic laws, driving conditions, local driving customs, weather conditions, etc. from what is familiar with the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a navigation method and system which is capable of informing the user about traffic laws, driving conditions, customs, etc. unique to the calculated route to the destination.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a navigation method and system which is capable of informing the user about traffic laws, driving conditions, customs, etc. unique to the current user position.
One aspect of the present invention is a navigation method for providing the area-specific information to the user based on the user""s particular situation. The navigation method is comprised of the steps of: forming a comprehensive database storing traffic information in a navigation system for extraction of the traffic information with respect to each area, entering instructions in the navigation system to find traffic information specific to an area or destination specified by the user, searching and collecting traffic information from the database specific to the area or destination specified by the user, and informing the user of the collected traffic information specific to the area by the navigation system.
In the present invention, the traffic information in the database includes traffic laws and regulations, traffic conditions, traffic customs and typical weather conditions for each area and is coded and indexed in such a manner as to allow item-by-item extraction of the traffic information.
In the process of entering the instructions in the navigation system, a user specifies two areas so that the navigation system extracts and compares the traffic information between the two areas thereby producing information showing differences therebetween. Typically, one of the two areas is a home area of the user and another is an area unfamiliar to the user, and the traffic information between the two areas are compared to produce traffic information of only the another area which is different from that of the home area.
In the process of entering the instructions in the navigation system, the user specifies destination of travel in the navigation system so that the navigation system calculates and determines a calculated route to guide the user to the destination, and the navigation system searches and collects the traffic information unique to the calculated route. The navigation system produces a list of traffic information unique to the calculated route as soon as the calculated route is determined.
In the process of searching and collecting the traffic information, the navigation system detects a current location of the user and collects the traffic information unique to the current location. Further, in the process of searching and collecting the traffic information, the navigation system collects the traffic information unique to an attribute of the user where the attribute includes age and home city of the user.
The navigation method of the present invention further includes a step of arranging the collected traffic information in a manner easily comprehensible to the user by incorporating highlight, colors, different font sizes and types, background patterns, or icons. The navigation system lists the traffic information by placing a high priority to important differences from that of the user""s home city and recent changes in traffic laws.
Another aspect of the present invention is a navigation system which is configured by various means for achieving the navigation methods described above. The navigation system guides the user to the destination as well as showing the user the traffic information specific to the particular area, calculated route or the current user location.
According to the present invention, the navigation method and system informs the user of area-specific information such as local traffic laws, driving conditions, local customs, weather/climate, etc. in an efficient manner by extracting relevant information tailored for the user and comparing information based on the assumed knowledge level. When the destination is specified and the calculated route to the destination is determined, the navigation method and system informs the user about traffic laws, driving conditions, customs, etc. unique to the calculated route. Further, while driving, the navigation method and system informs the user about traffic laws, driving conditions, customs, etc. unique to the current user position.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.